A Snowy Christmas Eve
by SeaDog11
Summary: Part 2 of "The Mistletoe Series" Leo McGarry visits the Lyman Family on a snowy Christmas Eve.


**A/N: Hey there! So I have been thinking about this story for a little while now, and I finally wrote it :) I know the timeline doesn't quite make sense, and I'm not 100% sure if Leo ever worked with Noah, but for the sake of the fluff and cuteness, let's just forget about timelines in this little story :) I hope you enjoy!**

A Snowy Christmas Eve

Westport, Connecticut- Christmas Eve 1962

Noah Lyman sat on the couch in his den mulling over a new case that had come across his desk earlier that week. It was the last thing he wanted to be focusing on that evening, but he had learned quickly that everything about this case was going to be difficult: a difficult client, difficult opposing counsel, and a difficult time frame. Not to mention, the discovery process was going to be a nightmare, so he had no choice but to work that evening.

Noah really didn't want the case, but he was up for senior partner at Debevoise & Plimpton and felt like he couldn't say no. But more importantly, he _really_ didn't want the case because he had a two month-old son, and would much rather spend his time getting to know his little boy than being buried in work. He also had a six year-old daughter, and hated that he had to decline her tea party invitations for work-related reasons.

"Daddy?" That lovely, familiar little voice brought him out of his brooding thoughts.

"Hi Joanie-Bear."

His little girl climbed onto the couch and right into Noah's lap, all while handing him her stuffed animal bear. "Say goodnight to Mitsy, Daddy."

"Ohhh is it bedtime already Miss Mitsy?" Noah playfully asked as he kissed his daughter's bear.

"Uh-huh. But mommy said I could stay up and watch Andy Griffith. Mitsy has to go to bed though."

"Well you have fun watching Opie. I'll see you in the morning. Night Joanie-Bear, I love you." Noah kissed his daughter's cheek and pulled gently on one of her braid's. "I like your pigtails, Joan."

"Ugh, no Daddy, they're not pigtails, their called braids," Joanie told her father in an exasperated tone.

"Well, my mistake. Go watch your show baby."

"K. Night daddy, I love you." And she was out of his den before Noah could respond. The amount of energy his daughter had amazed him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Noah couldn't get much work done. His son had become increasingly fussy throughout the evening, his cries echoing throughout their home, and Ruth needed a break.

"Noah, I cannot get him to calm down. The harder I try, the harder he cries."

"Oh buddy, what's wrong . . . What's wrong Joshua?" Noah asked his son quietly as he took him from his wife and began rubbing his back.

"Your guess is as good as mine Noah. He ate, he's been changed, burped, he's had his nap . . . I can't figure it out!" Ruth threw her hands up, clearly frustrated.

"Just go on upstairs sweetheart, we'll have guy time down here."

"Mommy? Daddy? Why is Joshua so loud?" Joanie asked as she sleepily walked into Noah's den, clutching Mitsy in one hand and rubbing her eye with the other.

"Did your brother wake you up, Joan?"

"Yes Mommy. I only fell asleep for a little and then Mitsy and I woke up when Joshua started to cry."

"Why don't you and Mitsy come lay down with me? We can have girl time while your Daddy and brother have guy time."

"K. G'night Daddy."

"Night Joanie-Bear."

"Joanie I will be right up, I'm just going to say good night to your brother and dad."

"Yes Mommy," Joanie yelled as she walked out of the room.

"What time is Leo coming over?"

"He should be here soon," Noah said as he began to pace the room in an attempt to calm his son.

"Honestly, Noah. Did you have to ask Leo to come over tonight? It's Christmas Eve. I'm sure he has some sort of family gathering . . ."

"He's the one who offered," Noah cut his wife off. He knew where she was going with this conversation.

"But doesn't he have family?"

"He does. They're in Chicago, and he doesn't want to travel all the way out there just to turn around and come back for a scheduled trial on the 26th. Leo's thrown himself into his work. He's a young, single guy trying to advance his career and pay off his law school debt. Plus, he said he saw them at Thanksgiving, and it sounds like him and his father had some kind of disagreement."

"Maybe he wants to work it out with his father . . ."

"He doesn't. Not right now. Don't worry about it. Now go get some rest. I might just camp out with Joshua down here in the den. I don't want to have to move Joanie from our bed. She wakes up way too easily."

"Okay. Please tell Leo I said hello, and that I hope he has a nice Christmas. Hopefully he is seeing friends or something. And if he has no plans, tell him he is welcome to spend the day here so he isn't alone. I know spending Christmas with a Jewish family isn't the ideal Christmas, but better than being alone."

Noah chuckled, "You are a thoughtful woman Ruth Lyman and I love that about you. I will extend the offer to him. Now go sleep. I love you."

"Night Noah. I love you . . . and I love you Joshua. Please be good for your Daddy." Ruth stroked the small, feather-like curls on her son's head, hoping to bring him some form of comfort.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joshua's wailing continued long after Ruth had gone to sleep. There seemed to be nothing that Noah could do to calm his son. He gave up on getting any work done, and just continued to walk around his den holding his little boy close. Noah was glad his den faced the driveway, otherwise, he wouldn't have known Leo had arrived. There was just no way he would have heard Leo knocking on the door over Joshua's cries.

"Evening Leo, come on in."

"Evening Noah. Sorry I'm late, it's really coming down out there," Leo said as he brushed the snow off his peacoat and removing his hat and gloves.

"I'm sorry you had to drive all the way out here Leo. You should probably just stay here. I don't want you getting caught in this storm and it looks like the snow is just getting worse."

"How the hell am I gonna sleep with all that racket?" Leo pointed to Joshua and grinned at Noah.

"He won't stop Leo. He's having a rough night."

"Well I can see that."

"Here let's go in my den. I don't want to wake the girls up. Thanks for bringing those files. I appreciate it," Noah said over his shoulder as they began to walk into his den.

"Not a problem at all. The only problem is that we took this case in the first place. I already hate it."

"You and me both."

"Really, Noah. How the hell are we going to even discuss this with your loud, little guy here? Boy does he have a set of lungs on him."

"No kidding. I have no idea," Noah said as he laid his son down in the bassinet. "I've tried talking to him, rocking him, walking around with him . . . Maybe he just needs a hug? You need a hug, pal?" Noah asked as he gently hugged his son, this only caused him to shriek louder.

"Boy did you read _that_ wrong."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Do you think he's sick, Noah?"

"I don't think so. I mean he was fine earlier today. But I don't know, I mean I'm not a doctor. I'm going to run to the kitchen, do you want a sandwich or something?"

"Actually yeah, that would be great, thanks."

"Maybe you can see if, ya know, you can get him to stop crying? Possibly work a miracle while I'm in the kitchen?"

"I have no experience with babies Noah. None whatsoever."

"At this point, Leo. You can't make it any worse. I mean he's already miserable. Just talk to him or something," Noah's voice traveled as he began his walk to the kitchen.

Leo stared at the baby in front of him. He had no idea what to do or what to say to make his good friend's infant son feel better.

"Are you cold, little guy? Here let's put a blanket on you." Leo grabbed a small blanket that was folded on the back of the bassinet and tucked it around Joshua Lyman, but the baby's sobbing continued to resonate throughout the room.

"Hmmm, that's not it either, is it Mr. Lyman?" Leo looked at the baby, thinking about what to try next. "Babies like to grab fingers, maybe you want to hold on to something?" Leo asked out loud as he offered his finger for Joshua to hold. The wailing continued even as Joshua's little hand made a fist around Leo's finger. Out of ideas, Leo went to his last option, picking the baby up and holding him. Gently, he leaned forward and lifted Joshua from his bassinet, and carefully cradled him and sat down on the couch.

"Joshua, what's wrong buddy? Why are you so upset? Do you have the weight of the world on your shoulders? What are you telling me with those big, brown eyes, huh?" Leo lightly stroked the baby's brown fuzz. "You have wild and crazy hair just like your Dad, kid. You have his eyes too, you going to get those charming Lyman dimples? I guess we'll find out when you smile." Leo noticed that Joshua's cries began to turn into whimpering. "Hey, you're starting to calm down, aren't you Josh? I don't know what I did, but I'm glad you're feeling better. Your Mom and Dad call you Joshua, but I'm gonna call you Josh, don't tell, okay?"

Josh continued to look at Leo with his big, brown eyes. His fussing had completely stopped, he was content, just watching Leo and listening to his voice.

"You're gonna do big things one day Josh, I just know it. But for now, just be a little guy and let your Mom and Dad, and big sister take care of you." Leo offered Josh his finger again, and he latched on with his tiny fist.

From the doorway, Noah had heard the whole exchange. He knew that Leo would make a great father one day. He quietly walked into the room, and set the sandwiches and drinks down. "Leo, I don't know what it is about you, but you captivated my son. Would you mind holding him for a while?"

"Not at all Noah, not at all."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And for the next several hours, Leo and Noah continued to pour over their notes on a case that neither one of them wanted in the first place. Josh Lyman didn't cry the rest of the night, happy to be snuggled in Leo McGarry's arms. Little did Leo know, that 40 years from now, on a snowy Christmas Eve similar to this one, he would be up all night on the phones with Josh Lyman trying to re-open The Church of the Nativity from the White House.

The End

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
